


I Don't Have A Brother!

by One-Hit Wonders (HMSquared)



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Emotions, Fights, First Kiss, M/M, Mind Control, Pain, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/One-Hit%20Wonders
Summary: Hunter is out of his mind, so Blake decides to kill two birds with one stone. 1.12





	I Don't Have A Brother!

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Power Rangers as a kid and decided to watch recently for fic ideas. So...be prepared for a lot of these two.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Where's Hunter?" Even before Shane asked that question, Blake knew exactly where his brother was. Despite them not being twins, telepathy was a very real thing, and in a world of ninjas and monsters, that was saying something.

Hunter was in the water, still morphed. He was shaking, green goop on his face, and Blake's heart instantly broke. He knew what was about to happen, and what he needed to do.

"Shane...Dustin...Tori..." Blake didn't know what to say. Dustin placed a hand on his shoulder and asked,

"What's wrong?" The words finally came to him.

"When Hunter comes toward me, run." His friend's eyes widened.

"What?!" Tori's voice cracked. "Are you crazy, we're not leaving you!" Hunter was scanning the area, and he finally spotted them. Letting his faceplate come up and hide the worry, Blake snapped,

"He's my brother, let me handle this." When they shook their heads simultaneously, he rolled his eyes. "Okay, but you asked for it." Then, he extended his hands, pushing Shane, Tori, and Dustin back in a blast of wind. They tumbled onto the sand, panting, and Blake turned away.

 

Hunter was coming toward him. For a split second, Blake considered retracting his faceplate but decided against it. If anything, it would only make things worse, because he had a plan. It was a stupid plan, but one that had been forming for years.

Hunter ignored Shane, Tori, and Dustin, who were getting to their feet and running. Instead, he made a beeline for Blake, sword drawn and ready to fight.

The sword was raked across Blake’s chest, sending him to one knee. The padding in his suit prevented his body from wounds, but it still hurt. Rising to his feet, he looked Hunter dead in the eyes and growled,

”Do your worst.” And boy, Hunter did.

 

The fight went on for several minutes, if you could even call it that. Blake took every single one of Hunter’s slashes, punches, and ninja attacks; at one point, he even got kicked in the stomach several times while trying to stand up. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hunter stopped to catch his breath as Blake clutched his side.

”Are you really just going to stand there and let me hit you?” the older Bradley brother snapped. Wondering if he would have enough strength to raise his sword, Blake nodded.

”For phase one, at least.” Then, drawing his sword, he dashed forward and struck Hunter once, sending him to the ground. Placing his sword on his brother's shoulder to keep him from moving, Blake leaned over him and said, "You're gonna listen, and you're gonna listen good. Okay, Hunter?" He took a deep breath, not quite believing this was real, then continued, "I love you, and not like a brother. I always have, and since you're evil, I figured I should say it now."

For a minute or two, all that happened was Hunter shifting under his brother's weight, trying to decide what was real and what was not. A corner of his brain was telling him to stop fighting, but the green goop on his mask was too much and, with little affair, he brought his legs up and kicked Blake in the stomach, sending him flying.

 

Blake was shaking as he got to his feet. He wasn't sure if the kick had been Lothor's influence or if there had been a little bit of actual Hunter. He couldn't dwell on it for long, for Hunter was coming toward him. At least this time, he was ready to fight back.

Blake struck Hunter across the chest with his sword, wincing as he did so. His brother tripped back, panting. He was losing control.

 

Two things were draining Hunter of energy and oxygen, and both of them had to do with Blake. He had not been expecting a free-for-all punching bag of his brother, which meant he was already out of breath. To make matters worse, Lothor hadn't been expecting a love confession, and Blake's feelings were messing with his head. Were they real? Was it all a trick? Hunter didn't get to dwell on this too long, for after a minute of panting and trying to breathe, he demorphed and collapsed.

"Hunter!" A demorphed Blake ran after his brother, failing to catch him before he hit the sand. Hunter's eyes slammed shut and his body stopped shaking, a sign of almost certain death. Unknown to his younger brother he wasn't dead, simply knocked out cold.

Blake shook his head, angry with himself. Why had he stood there and taken the punches? Why had he told Hunter he loved him? They weren't good ideas, looking back on it. Grabbing Hunter's collar, he shook him and said, almost pleading,

"Hunter, I know you're in there. Now please, for my sake, you need to wake up!" But Hunter didn't wake up and so, knowing there was no other option, Blake leaned forward and kissed him.

It felt weird kissing his brother, but at the same time, it was spookily natural. Worry was still flowing through Blake's veins, and so he didn't notice Hunter stir under him. In fact, what brought him back to the present was when he grabbed his collar and pulled him toward him.

 

Blake's eyes snapped open, Hunter following suit. A smile appeared on the latter's face and he said, not letting go,

"Maybe I should turn evil more often." Blake shook his head and chuckled,

"Please don't." Hunter pulled him closer, Blake's head falling on his chest. Holding his brother in his arms he whispered,

"Did you mean what you said back there?" Blake lifted his head up to briefly kiss Hunter before replying,

"I could never lie to you, Hunter." Smiling, Hunter ruffled his hair and kissed him back before slowly getting to his feet. He helped Blake up and they strolled back down to the beach. The others were probably worried, but...they could let them squirm for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
